Vehicle Features/Engines
Engines are vital machines found prominent in vehicles, which are used to convert energy from one form to another, usually by mechanical means. They are prominent in all Grand Theft Auto games, to an extent. Description Appearing in all Grand Theft Auto games, engines can be found under the bonnet/hood of almost every vehicle in the games. 3D Universe Used as a smaller, realistic element, engines appear as minor textures in the 3D Universe games. Because of their low quality, engine identification is minimal, however, prominent features of the engine, such as camshaft covers, the main engine block, and smaller details of manifolds can be seen. HD Universe Appearing in the HD Universe, engines return as a much more focused element. They can now be found as 3D Models, as well as textures. Engine identification can still be problematic, but with the support of 3D models, which can be seen even better with the Rockstar Editor in Grand Theft Auto V, engine's can be identified much easier. Note that, especially in GTA V, the engine "cover" (which is the texture seen from looking under the bonnet/hood) can contradict the engine 3D Model, for example, the engine "cover" may be identified as a V8, however, the engine model may appear to be an Inline-4. Types of Engines Different engines appear in the GTA series, where some may seem a sensible choice for the vehicle's style, purpose and appearance. 3D Universe * HD Universe :Appearing as Engine Covers only: *Inline 4 (also known as Straight 4 or 4 cylinder.) *V8 (also known as 8 cylinder.) *Inline 6 (also known as straight 6 or 6 cylinder. Not to be confused with V6.) *V6 (also known as 6 cylinder. Not to be confused with Inline 6.) :Appearing as 3D Models only: *Inline 4 (most common) *V8 *Inline 6 *3 cylinder Engine Features Air Filters Air Filters are devices used to filter air before it is injected or let into the engine. Appearing in the HD Universe the most, they are detailed models with typically red filter paper in a usually cylindrical block placed on the top of the engine cover, or, for basic cars, laid aside the engine, in which a air filter pipe will be used for connection. Turbochargers Turbochargers are turbine-driven devices used to gain the highest-potential energy from exhaust air. They appear in the HD Universe the most, as a spiral (or sometimes helical) aluminium model, located beside the engine. The only modeled part of a turbocharger seen in-game is the turbine side housing, appearing as the aforementioned description. Cars in Grand Theft Auto V can be seen with Turbocharger models by default, however, cars with them will not have any effect on the car's performance unless they purchase a Turbo modification at Los Santos Customs or other mod-shops. Note that cars without turbocharger models by default will not necessarily be fitted with a model even if the turbo modification is purchased. :Cars with Turbocharger models *Seminole *Habanero *Huntley S *''More to come'' Note several super cars, particularly examples such as the Osiris, Turismo R and Cheetah appear with side-placed Intercoolers, which are devices used commonly on turbocharged vehicles (especially when located behind intakes on the sides of cars), which cool down intake air for the best possible efficiency and performance. This could suggest that the aforementioned super cars are turbocharged, however, no in-game models of turbochargers appear in these vehicles. Superchargers Superchargers are air compressor devices used to gain larger amounts of potentially-lost air and energy, which regains the loss thus gaining an extra "boost". Superchargers are claimed to be on several vehicles in game, evidently from in-game badges and website descriptions, however, the supercharger itself cannot be seen in-game. Despite this, supercharger intakes can be seen on cars, particularly muscle cars, whether using in-game modifications (in GTA V), or as an extra accessory added by default, such as the Dukes in GTA IV. Manifolds Appearing only the HD Universe, manifolds are a set of pipes which allow mixtures of air and fuel to enter and exit the engine. Because of the game limitations/reductions in the past, the manifolds are only present in the HD Universe, and appear as partially-3D Models. In GTA V, manifolds appear in most vehicles, but only a selective few can be seen from the exterior. Those which are not visible can be seen using the Rockstar Editor, supposing the engine actually has the model. For GTA IV and GTA V, manifolds are currently the best way to identify the type of engine, as the engine textures in the HD Universe are still contradictory and not detailed enough to fully identify an engine, leaving the amount/positioning of manifolds as a good technique for identifying the engine. Camshafts Camshafts are a main feature of an engine which are designed to let in a steady, appropriate ratio of air to fuel into the cylinders. While the camshaft itself is not visible, the camshaft covers, rocker covers and valve covers are. They are prominently featured in all the games, but detail is limited in the 3D Universe. Timing Belts (or timing chain) are seen on some models of V8 and Inline 4 engines, such as in the Blade and Youga. Currently, only two types of camshafts appear as in-game detail: Double/Dual Overhead Camshafts (DOHC) and Single Overhead Camshaft (SOHC). Engine Modifications In Grand Theft Auto V, various engine modifications are obtainable. They can be unlocked and fitted at Los Santos Customs and Beeker's Garage (and Benny's Original Motor Works in the enhanced version of Grand Theft Auto Online). The engine modifications are listed in Engine Management Systems (EMS) upgrade levels, from Level 1 to Level 4. EMS modifications in GTA V increase acceleration, and cost amounts from $9,000 to around $40,000. Turbo tuning is also available, which presumably adds a turbocharger and/or improves upon its intake rate, albeit with high prices ranging from $25,000 to $50,000. Similar to EMS upgrades, Turbo tuning increases acceleration, however, at a much higher rate, balanced with its higher cost. In the enhanced version of Grand Theft Auto Online, exclusively at Benny's Original Motor Works, engine block modifications can be added, such as adding custom air filters, intakes, carburetors/throttle bodies and covers. Category:Features Category:Features in GTA 1 Category:Features in GTA 2 Category:Features in GTA III Category:Features in GTA IV Category:Features in GTA V Category:Features in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Features in GTA Vice City Category:Features in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Features in GTA San Andreas Category:Features in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Features in GTA Advance